


Only if Wilf wasn't there...

by Gigi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Master/Doctor Drabble set during End of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if Wilf wasn't there...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for draykonis because of the Master/Doctor picture here: http://draykonis.livejournal.com/111248.html#comments

"You remember what it was like before?" The Master purred, his hands clasping the Doctor's face. "This brings back so many wonderful memories."

"I never called you Master then." The Doctor tired to focus on the matter at hand but the look in the other Time Lord's eyes was ever so distracting.

"No,no, Doctor, but you do now." The smile was one that grip both of the Doctor's hearts and he feared then that he might lose just a little control. He wondered if he could let himself, he give into the Master and allow it.

"Doctor?" Came another voice, a human voice, Wilf, and the Doctor was reminded why he mustn't ever allow it.

-fin


End file.
